masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ali Dawson
' Alicia "Ali" Brody (Neé Dawson)' is a 2nd Lieutenant of the Alliance Navy and is the current CO of the SSV Monmouth. Profile Childhood and early life Edit Ali Dawson was born on January 12th, 2160. Ali was an only child of Captain Jared Dawson and famous artist, Sarah Dawson. Ali never met her mother because she died from childbirth. Ali admired the Alliance at a young age and often asks questions of her father's work. Before life in the military, Ali was a party animal, frequently attending parties and drinking a lot, much to her father's chagrin. Ali's father decided that the best way for his daughter to grow up is to enlist her to the Alliance. Angered, Ali began a heated argument with Jared, screaming "You ruined my life!" repeatedly. Jared however, threatens to disown and refuse to help his daughter if she doesn't become an Alliance marine. The threat was effective enough for Ali to attend the Alliance Marine training sessions. Joining the Monmouth Edit Becoming a member of Chaos Squad Edit When Captain Dawson was young, he was a member of Chaos Squad, a military unit of experienced and talented soldiers from the SSV Monmouth and Alliance Navy. Dawson served as second-in-command and followed orders without question. On one particular mission, Chaos Squad was killed by a very large group of psychotic individuals. However only one survived to tell the tale. A sole survivor; Captain Dawson himself. The original members of Chaos Squad's death became the reason why Captain Dawson refused to start a fight and prefers to do things peacefully and civil. Understanding, Cale asked Captain Dawson if he can bring up Chaos Squad again. Captain Dawson refused and claims that he does not want to bring the deaths of good soldiers. Cale however, managed to convince the captain. With Chaos Squad back once more, many slave ships were destroyed, civilians rescued, pirates killed and of course, the squad grew famous for their brave actions. Citadel and Eden Prime attack Edit Now nearly 24 year old, Cale and Chaos squad were stationed on Eden Prime, Brain's homeworld, after recieving reports geth sightings. Chaos Squad were taken to a nearby village, literally called Meridan's Village which is revealed to be the childhood home of Brains's. As morning came, a large squadron of geth attacked Meridan's Village, killing several marines. Chaos Squad and the other squads surpressed the geth attack and followed the surviving units. To the squads shock, they witness a huge unidentified alien ship, towering above. The squad retreated but Cale stayed, hoping to save the survivors. Captain Dawson ordered Cale to retreat, telling him that the soldiers are already gone. Ali and Chaos squad ran back to the village but Cale lost track of them. Arriving at the village, Ali noticed a geth sniper that was hiding in the trees and was about to shoot her until Captain Dawson shielded his daughter from being killed. Ali quickly shot the geth sniper and ordered a few soldiers to carry him on a table. A few minutes later, Cale returned back with some survivng soldiers. Ali tearfully informed Cale that Captain Dawson is dying after being shot near his heart. Captain Dawson, in his dying words, said that he is proud to have Cale in his team and promotes him to 2nd Lieutenant and tells Ali to look after the ship. Afterwards, Captain Dawson was buried on Eden Prime. With the death of Captain Dawson, Ali was given the position of Commanding Officer of the SSV Monmouth and she accepted it. Ali promoted Cale to XO of the Monmouth, considering the fact she's closer to Cale and the original XO stepped down from his position and wanted to retire and live a peaceful life. After a while, Cale visited Ali in her room, seeing her grieving. The young soldier comforted his best friend, hugging her almost the whole time. Soon after, Cale was about to leave but Ali asked him to stay, claiming she does not want to be alone. Cale agreed to stay in out of friendship. A few days later, Ali, starting to fall in love with Cale, requested him to meet her in her quarters. To Cale's surprise, it turned out to be a romantic request. After the night of being together, the two friends became a couple. Appearance Edit Ali is often described to be beautiful by her friends, average height and brown eyes. Ali has a tied-hairstyle and her hair colour is brown. Ali harbors a few scars on her, one large cut on her left arm from an accident, 1 on her back and a small scar on her left hand. Personality Edit Disciplined, caring, loyal, respectful and courageous, Ali is a by-the-book type character which makes her not well liked by her peers though it doesn't bother her. Before life in the military, Ali was a party animal, frequently attending parties and drinking a lot, much to her father's chagrin. Becoming a marine was a huge turning point for Ali, giving the young woman responsibility. Ali's personality slowly started to change; making her calm in battle, determined to save lives, making jokes as well making her become sarcastic. All that was influenced by Cale, her husband. Romantic Relationships Edit Cale Brody Originally, Ali and Cale's relationship was rather rocky. Whenever they meet, they either argue or bicker but they somewhat trust eachother since they both serve on the same ship and are teammates. As time goes, Cale and Ali grew closer and respectful, much to the point of best friends. After her father's death on 2183, Cale comforted Ali when she was grieving her father's death. After spending some time with her, Cale left her room but Ali asked Cale to stay since she did not want to be alone. He then agreed in out of friendship. A few days later, Ali requested Cale to meet her in her room. The request turned out to be a romantic night between Cale and Ali. After that, Cale and Ali became couples. During the Battle Of Earth, when Cale suffered a painful explosion, Ali quietly announced to Cale that she is pregnant (Being 4 months pregnant before the Reaper Invasion) and immediately proclaimed her love for him. This shocked and excited Cale and he said that after the war, they'll get married. Ali, along with the crew of the Monmouth, visited Cale while he was sleeping but after he woke up, he proposed to her in which resulted her saying yes and a cheer from the crew. After their wedding, Cale and Ali spended their honeymoon on a nice beach near London. 4 months later, Ali gave birth to their first child whom they named Terra. 2 years later, the married couple have a second child, a son. Cale named his son Jared, after Ali's father. Relationships with other peopleEdit Brains Walsh Ali's relationship with Brains is just like Cale's friendship with him (being best friends). Ali originally treated Brains as if he was a normal friend but as time goes, they grew closer and became best friends. Brains sees Ali as a big sister (sometimes a little sister). Category:Female Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Jack's work Category:Infiltrator